Camino al Amor
by Bellen Cullen
Summary: Cuando regrese a Forks nunca creí todo lo que mi vida cambiaría, puedo decirles que encontre el amor, cariño, celos, desilución, dolor, a mi padre y lo mas importante al amor de mi vida. Mal Summary EdxBe


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**De regreso a Forks**

Es mi primer día en Forks, mi padre el jefe de la policía local Charlie Swan no pudo venir por mí, por lo que mando a uno de sus viejos amigos Billy Black por mí. La casa de Charlie es de un tamaño promedio es café con toques dorados muy lindos.

Después de unas horas de acomodar mis cosas, preparar la comida, me sentía un poco cansada por lo que decidí dormir una siesta, unos suaves movimientos me hicieron despertar con pesadez abrí los ojos la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que eran cerca de las siete de la noche debí quedarme dormida mas de cuatro horas.

-Hija me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí- Charlie me estaba dando la bienvenida sus ojos se veían que estaba a punto de llorar, y en un movimiento inesperado me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar murmurando cosas como: _Te quiero mucho pequeña, no sabes cuánto te extrañe_, y cosas que no entendí claramente.

Este acto me tomo por sorpresa pues Charlie solía ser una persona muy tímida y no demostraba sus emociones, me tarde en reaccionar un par de segundos, por lo que no respondí con tanta rapidez el abrazo, pero una vez que lo hice me conmoví demasiado y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mi ojos, en estas lagrimas iban impregnadas todos esas cosas que durante años me guarde, la soledad que llegue a sentir, la angustia y sobre todo el miedo a un futuro incierto.

-Te extrañe demasiado Papa- limpiándome las últimas lágrimas que se me salieron

Estuvimos platicando un largo rato, sobre nuestras vidas durante todos estos años, cuando mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados decidí terminar la conversación.

-Buenas Noche, Papa, quisiera seguir platicando, pero mañana tengo que madrugar, tengo muchas cosas y poco tiempo para hacerlas- dije con un poco de preocupación que mi padre noto, pues el semblante de felicidad que tenia se tenso y enseguida pregunto.

-¿Vas a ir mañana al Hospital?-

-Si tengo que ponerme en contacto con mmm.. Creo que se llama Dr. Cullen-

-Es muy buen Doctor, y persona también hija, tienes que poner todo de tu parte y luchar ¿ok?- dijo con un tono esperanzado

Yo solo asentí con una leve sonrisa, que no llego a mis ojos, un bostezo salió de mi bosa, que hizo que Charlie se levantara de la cama y me diera un pequeño beso en la cabeza y saliera de mi cuarto deseándome buenas noches.

Cuando desperté, me bañe y baje para hacer el desayuno, hice algo rápido para que Charlie y para mi, hice unos huevos con tocino, serví un par de vasos con jugo natural de naranja.

Charlie no tardo en bajar, cuando entro a la cocina lo salude

-¡Hola Papa ya tengo el desayuno preparado siéntate!- le dije con sonrisa grande en los labios

-Muchas gracias pequeña creo que es la primera vez que se utiliza la estufa desde que la compre jajajaja, ya sabes lo mal que se meda eso de cocinar, prefiero no hacerlo- dijo al final con sonrisa tímida y medio avergonzado.

Después de terminar el desayuno mi papa me volteo a ver algo divertido y con un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar que significaba se aclaro la garganta y dijo

-Hija te quiero dar un regalo de bienvenida, si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, solo dime ¿ok?-

Me quede en shock no sabía de que me estaba hablando –Papa sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- le trate poner una cara seria, pero no pude pues parecía un niño emocionado

-Por favor hija acéptalo además lo vas a necesitar-

Suspire resignada -¿Pero qué es?- le dije pretendiendo que mi frustración no se viera reflejada en mi voz

-Bueno, ahí te va, pero no te enfades eh!- Solo logre asentir con la cabeza

-Es un carro- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¿Qué tipo de carro?- dije alzando una ceja

-Uno que se, que te gustara – Me puso una llaves en la mano-Anda ve a verlo

No dude ni un instante y fui corriendo al garaje de la casa y delante de la patrulla de Charlie estaba un chevy rojo cereza con un gran moño rojo no pudo más que soltar un grito ahogado, la verdad es que estaba muy bonito y sabía que mi padre lo hacia como un regalo de corazón y se sentiría mas seguro el, que yo manejara para irme en la escuela y que no me fuera en camión, así que simplemente decidí que lo disfrutaría.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dije - ¡Gracias Papa, esta increíble, TE QUIERO!- y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Me alegro que te guste, pero recuerda que debes ir al hospital, no te puedo acompañar porque últimamente estoy teniendo mucho trabajo, aquí te hice un pequeño croquis para que llegues sin ningún problema, no creo que te pierdas, hay señales por todo el camino, me voy cuídate mucho y hazle caso al doctor, nos vemos en la cena-

Me despedí de él y sin más salió de la casa, termine de hacer mi cosas y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

Una vez en el camino no se me hizo difícil llegar al hospital era un edificio grande de piso, blanco con rojo, en la entrada había un cartel de bienvenida que decía "HOSPITAL DE FORKS" me estacione en el primer lugar que vi libre, entre en el lugar en la recepción había una mujer de unos 35 años que tenía una sonrisa cálida, en cuanto me acerque dijo

-Buenos Días, linda¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Buenos Días tengo una cita con el Dr. Cullen – le devolví una sonrisa tímida

-Espera un momento, deja te anuncio- hizo unas llamadas rápidamente, en lo que yo esperaba a una sentada.

-¿Isabella Swan verdad?- Yo solo asentí

-Pasa por aquí cariño- y me guio por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un consultorio muy amplio que tenía muchos diplomas colgados en las paredes, los muebles eran de caoba y muy elegantes, pero lo que más llamo mi atención era la persona que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, era un hombre que no aparentaba mas de 35 años, su piel era muy pálida y blanca más que la mía, parecía sacada de una película, era muy guapo, Robert Pattison lo envidiaría, y tenía una sonrisa que te hacia suspirar. Me sentía algo intimidada.

Una vos me saco de mi ensoñación

-Buenos Días Señorita Swan- dijo educadamente el doctor

-Buenos Días Dr. Cullen-Está bien, pero solo si tú me llamas Carlisle y dejas a un lado eso de doctor ¿Está bien?- me dio una sonrisa muy paternal

Dude un segundo pero al final solo asentí con la cabeza

-Toma asiento por favor- señalo las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio

-Gracias- le conteste

-Muy bien veamos Bella, he estado leyendo todo su expediente médico, y tengo que hacerte unos estudios para ver cómo va el tratamiento y saber qué medidas tomar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien Dr. Carlisle-

-Ya te dije que me llamaras de tu, dejemos aun lado las formalidades, además me haces sentir muy viejo-

-Esta bien Dr. Car…. Carlisle, y ¿Que estudios me van hacer?- pregunte

-Son varios, pero mira ahorita vas a ir con la enfermera para que te ayude realizar los estudios, y nos vemos dentro de dos días, para ver los resultado- Estiro su mano para despedirse-

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- le apreté la mano suavemente, y la sentí sumamente fría, pero no le di importancia

-Ha sido un gusto Bella, espero que siga mis indicaciones al pie de la letra-

Me limite a sonreír para que viera que lo haría

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el martes- me dijo

-Hasta el martes entonces-

Fui con la enfermera y me hizo un par de estudios una vez en mi casa, me quede dormida, pues los estudios que me realizaron me dejaron exhausta y solo quería descansar y recuperar fuerzas para mañana que sería un día diferente para mi.

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, me levante temprano, Charlie ya se había ido a la comisaria, me metí a bañar, me arregle un poco más de lo normal, pues era mi primer día. No fue difícil llegar tampoco al instituto no era un pueblo muy grande, por lo que se daba fácilmente con las cosas, una vez en el estacionamiento me pude dar cuenta que la mayoría de los carros eran sencillos, solo destacaban unos cuantos un BMW rojo, un gran Jeep negro, un mustang azul marino, un audi r8 platado, un alfa romeo 8c negro y un volvo plateado.

Me estacione a dos carros del alfa romeo, en el carro había un chico de ojos muy bonitos eran color miel y tenía unas pestañas muy largas y chinas que hacían que sus ojos te derritiesen aparte en su mirada se veía solo sentimientos puros tenia cabello rubio, parecía el típico capitán del equipo de futbol, era alto y musculoso sin llegar a los extremos, tenía un porte barbaro, creo que me le quede viendo mucho porque cuando me vio me guiño un ojo, me puse roja inmediatamente y camine hacia lo que parecía la oficina de la escuela.

Llegue a la oficina de la escuela y había una señora de unos 50 años, parecía amable, pero se veía que estaba exhausta por el ajetreo del primer día de clases.

-Soy Bella Swan, vengo por mi horario- trate de sonar amable

-Linda mucho gusto, soy Berta Lins cualquier duda o cosa que necesites, aquí estoy para ayudarte, ¿sabes? Me recuerda mucho a tu madre, que bueno que por fin decidiste regresarte aquí, mira linda aquí tienes tu horario, espero que tengas un buen día y hagas amigos pronto- Me dijo entregándome el horario

-Muchas gracias, me voy porque sino tendré falta en mi primer día de clases- le dije con una risita nerviosa.

Cuando salí de la oficina, me dirigía al edificiodonde tendría clase de español, cuando iba camino a mi clase, me encontré con un grupo de chavos que podría apostar lo que sea que eran los populares de la escuela, entre ellos distinguí al chico rubio del estacionamiento que me guiño el ojo, pero esta distraído y no vio que estaba ahí pero el que más llamo mi atención fue uno que tenia ojos color miel pero estaban un poco más obscuros y cabello cobrizo, que tenia la piel muy pálida y unos labios perfectos, y su sonrisa ¡Oh Dios! Era de infarto, ¿Qué? Ya basta Bella primero el chavo de estacionamiento y luego él, pero seguí con mis pensamientos me recordaba no sé porque al Dr. Carlisle, era sin duda todo un dios griego, pero enseguida deseche esos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que me observaba con el ceno fruncido con algo de molestia y prepotencia en la mirada, me estremecí ante esa mirada tan profunda que me estaba dando, quise aumentar mi paso para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero salió a flote mi torpeza por lo que me caí.

De repente los ojos de ese grupito se fijaron en mí, el chico rubio corrió ayudarme y le murmure muy bajito

-Gracias- Sonrojada por la pena

El solo me sonrió y dijo –Cuando quieras-

Unas risas me llamaron la atención y volví mi vista a los demás de ese grupo unos se estaban riendo de mi sobre todo una chica que estaba agarrado del brazo del chico de cabello cobrizo, murmuraban cosas y los dos se reían de mi, los demás me veían con diferentes expresiones entre divertidos, pero con pena y comprensión.

Ya no aguante mas todo eso y en lo que el rubio volteo a regañar y callar a sus amigos, yo no soporte más las ganas de llorar, así que salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí al baño para arreglarme un poco el cabello que se me desordeno por la caída y calmar las lagrimas, una vez que ya estaba más tranquila me fui al salón, vi que delante de mi banca se encontraba una de las chavas que se burlaron de mi, era muy guapa, tenía la piel muy pálida, con el cabello rubio rojizo y una figura espectacular, que me veía de una forma muy burlona.

La siguiente clase que me tocaba era Biología, a Tyler le tocaba la misma clase que a mi por lo que me acompaño, no me senté con el porqué ya tenía una compañero y aunque insistió en que se sentaría conmigo, le dije que no había problema que no se molestara.

Me senté en la mesa del fondo, deseando que mi compañero o compañera fuera amable, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando sentía que alguien me miraba fijamente alce la vista para ver quién me miraba y me encontré con esos ojos miel que me penetraban, se le dibuja una sonrisa burlona al dueño de aquel cabello cobrizo alborotado y sin decir una sola palabra se sentó conmigo.

Me quede en shock pues era un dios griego en persona, y para que negarlo me intimidaba hasta la medula, me saco de mis pensamientos cuando se aclaro la garganta.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y ¿Tú eres?- Sonrió de forma arrogante su voz era aterciopelada y hermosa ¡¿QUÉ? ESO LO DIJE YO! Me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente tantas medicinas no me hacen nada bien.

-Hola Soy Bella Swan un gusto-

-¡Claro que es un gusto!, Todas quieren hablar conmigo, pero te advierto de una vez no me interesas- Me dijo con el tono más arrogante que había escuchado en mi vida.

Sentí que las lágrimas se me juntaban en los ojos, pero no sabía porque me habían dolido tanto aquellas palabras, pero me aguante las ganas y no llore, no podía dejar que me afectara de esta forma.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba interesada en ti?- Le conteste con el mismo tono arrogante que el utilizo conmigo.

Se quedo en shock por unos segundos, recuperando enseguida la postura, pero no dijo nada más durante la clase.

Y así fue como paso mi primer día de clases, donde hice algunos amigos, y creo que también algunos enemigos al menos eso pienso.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegue a esta escuela, ya era viernes, durante el transcurso de los días había ido a mi cita con el doctor, quien me dio ciertas indicaciones y tenía que ir una vez cada semana y en la escuela no me puedo quejar cada vez me llevo mejor con Angela, Ben, Lauren y Tyler habíamos salido un par de ocasiones al cine y a comer, recuerdan el chico rubio de ojos muy bonitos, pues se llama John Denali y es hermano de Tanya, Irina y Kate y se juntan con los Cullen Edward, Emmet y Alice y con los Hale Jasper y Rosalie.

Bueno como les decía John realmente sea portado muy bien conmigo me ha enseñado las instalaciones de la escuela, el miércoles me regalo una rosa me puse muy roja creo que peor que un jitomate, hablamos un poco pero solo hasta ahí, en cuanto a mi super compañero de Biología Edward Cullen solo hablamos lo necesario para hacer nuestros trabajos, creo que cada día me llevo peor con él, me he dado cuenta que es una persona muy egocéntrica, que solo le interesa las fiestas, las mujeres y divertirse, todas en la escuela quieren con él, es como el rey de la escuela los hombre los respetan y envidian y los profesores lo consienten.

Hay otros alumnos que son insoportables se la pasan diciendo chismes todo el tiempo encabezadas por Jessica y Tanya creo que tienen un club de fans de Edward, y hay un par de chicos que se la pasan persiguiéndome como moscas Mike Newton y Erick, prefiero evitarlos

Pero aquí voy con un día mas de mi vida, por fin viernes, creo todos tienen fiestas por ser puente, tal vez vaya alguna no lo sé bien.

Estaba saliendo de mi primera clase cuando en la salida del salón me estaba esperando John Denali, se veía algo nervioso, en cuanto me vio me dio una sonrisa tímida

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Bien gracias, ya sabes con estresada con el proyecto de Bilogía ¿Y tú?-

-Estoy mejor ahora- se veía un brillo especial en sus ojos - Quería preguntarte si quisieras a ir una fiesta conmigo, claro van a ir mis amigos y puedes llevar a tus amigos- lo ultimo lo dijo algo rápido, se notaba que estaba nervioso

**Espero que me digan que les parecio ojála dejen un review es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy malos conmigo por fis**


End file.
